Sinfonía de Nieve
by Koyote Satsujin
Summary: En la noche fría y nevada de una ciudad singular en la que el alto standing, la clase alta y la música están al orden del día la tormentosa mente del pianista ha desvelado una sinfonía ante la gélida luna que aviva la calidez de su corazón y apacigua el de ella. Disculpén los pequeños errores de redacción, espero que les guste. Comenten


El frío húmedo recorría las blancas calles con su vaho gélido, las luces navideñas iluminan todo la ciudad mimetizándose con la nieve. Apoyado con sus brazos en la ventana de su ático unos ojos esmeraldas están perdidos en los transeúntes que caminan ajenos a su penetrante mirada mientras un cigarrillo acaricia sus labios apagados, el humo exhalado se pierde junto al vaho y las cenizas desmenuzadas restos de la colilla. Viste su gabardina negra que tanto lo abriga en los días más fríos y baja las escaleras, ausente, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mente en las nubes, antes de darse cuenta se encuentra ante un paso de peatones en rojo y vuelve en sí para percatarse de que está ahí, de verdad.

La nieve cae recelosa mientras los coches pasan, la mirada de jade se cruza a través de los coches difuminados y el retozar blanco para encontrarse con una distracción a sus pensamientos perdidos. Unos ojos de un color jamás que nunca antes había imaginado, las lunas violetas miraron introvertidas a través del leve hueco entre su capucha y su abrigo, encontrándose por un instante con esos esmeraldas jade.

El paso de un veloz camión corta la visión por completo.

El semáforo indica que puede cruzar y su cuerpo autómata camina por su cuenta, mientras su mente aun procesa si el encuentro fue real, continúa caminando absorto en sus pensamientos hasta llegar a su destino. Deja su gabardina en el colgador a la entrada de la puerta, y se presenta vestido elegantemente ante el jefe del local.

\- Llegas tarde, otra vez.- escupió sarcásticamente el señor de pelo cano y complexión robusta

\- ¿Estoy despedido?- miró fijamente a los ojos del hombre y espero una respuesta, inmutable

-Claro que no ¿Quién va a tocar el piano hoy para la noble de hoy si no? Y deja de mirarme así.- suspiró rendido mientras se encaminaba a atender al resto de clientes

Acomodó su asiento y esperó a que llegaran los invitados especiales a la zona reservada para momentos a la altura. El piano acompañaba cerca de la mesa, frente a una fuente de gran tamaño con peces en sus corrientes. Los platos ya presentes eran toda una delicatesen y cualquier detalle estaba pulido hasta la asquerosa perfección. Los clientes bajan por las escaleras laterales que abrazan este salón. Al escuchar el primer pie bajar un escalón un frío intenso recorrió su espina dorsal, sus manos se habían quedado petrificadas encimas de las teclas y sus ojos, con la intensidad y la velocidad de un halcón, miraron fijamente a la mujer que baja por las escaleras. El vestido negro acariciaba el terciopelo de las alfombras provocando que sus ojos viajaran de abajo hacia arriba observando el movimiento grácil de su cuerpo fino al bajar, la pureza de ese violeta que ese justo instante se percató de la intensidad del pianista.

La sangre fría actúa y ambos devuelven sus miradas a sus correspondientes sitios. Él mira fijamente las teclas mientras ella se acomoda junto a su acompañante en la mesa. El camarero presenta los platos y el vino con extrema elegancia, al rellenar hasta la mitad ambas copas de vino procedió a indicar el inicio de la música. Automáticamente su mente se enfoca en tocar. Eso es lo que llena su alma perdida, la música. Las notas fluyen impolutas de sus dedos y acompaña melodiosamente la cena. Transcurre la noche entre risas, anécdotas y música. Sus densos mechones se entrelazaban en su dedo mientras escuchaba y por un instante en el que esa imagen atizó su mente pensó que fallaría, pero la destreza de alguien que ha tocado desde uso de razón no falla a la hora de dejar hablar a la música con sus dedos. El fin de la cena llega y ambos están embriagados causa de la calidad del vino. La mente se mantiene fija en tocar pero no puede dejar de pensar todo lo que ocurre alrededor, su tormento matutino.

El pianista cambia la música a un tono más relajado, ambos están en el sillón de diseño con cocteles acompañando en sus risas. Solo hablan de negocios y dinero. Ese tipo de mente podrida en las empresas y el poder económico era una de las cosa que más repelía en esta sociedad pero algo en ella no encajaba. Pudo localizar fácilmente la impureza de ese hombre en su sonrisa ladina, esos ojos codiciosos saboreando el dulce sabor del poder al estar cenando junto a una noble. Normalmente cuando toca puede dejar su mente fluir y disfrutar de la paz mental, pero esa mujer tenía algo que agitaba su ser. Nunca había sentido nada así, jamás. El mayor sentimiento de afecto que alguna vez había sentido era con su hermano. Pero lejos de todo eso esa noble de altas esferas había estimulado algo que jamás quiso volver a sentir.

La tensión en su cuello comienza a aumentar cuando la sonrisa ladina del pretendiente se manifiesta en una mano por dentro de la pierna. La expresión facial de la chica muestra desconcierto y lejanía, pero debe seguir tocando mientras parece que no se entera de nada. El sonido del viento azotarse en la palma de la mano para impactar en la cara y el estruendoso silencio que deja al final desconcertó totalmente a los presentes. El piano dejó de sonar, el hombre se levanta estrepitosamente y hecho una furia arroja todo objeto rompible al suelo hasta agotar su ira e irse frenéticamente por las escaleras para marcharse de aquel vergonzoso escenario.

En esto casos nadie molesta al cliente que haya quedado en la sala pero él no podía dejar simplemente que estuviera ahí sentada con la mirada perdida. Sintiendo como una agradable noche se transforma en una situación horrorosa. Un pianista con el que no se ha dejado de mirar acaba de presenciar tal espectáculo y ahora esta atónita, sin voluntad de gesticular nada. Lágrimas de impotencia brotan de sus lunas violetas, surcando su pálida mejilla hasta colgar de su fina expresión. Rompe en un llanto profundo pero calmado. Había clausurado su vida por el honor de su familia y ahora que se lanza a encontrar un buen pretendiente con el cual hacer prosperar las futuras generaciones. ¿Para qué ha valido?

Perdida en su llanto y agonía la noble ni si quiera había prestado atención al piano ahora su lado y al muchacho que ha tocado para ellos toda la noche está mirándola. Con los ojos inyectados en lágrimas su expresión de perdida se proyectaba en la pupila del violeta más hermoso que jamás unas esmeraldas gastadas como esas habían visto jamás. La luna dibujaba con su luz en los ventanales un escenario místico y oscuro a su alrededor. Ambos se miraban sin parar. Limpió sus lágrimas enfocó su vista para poder escrutar las gemas verdes que la miraban intensamente, emanaban tristeza y soledad pero su alma se agitaba cuando miraba a través de él. La primera tecla pulsada da comienzo a una suave melodía, apaciguando los corazones de ambos. La sinfonía de miel se mezcla con la esencia que la luna esparce sombre sus cuerpos. Paz. Una vez se calmaron sus corazones, el esbelto y alto cuerpo del pianista hizo contacto con la melena carbón de la noble que ahora descansaba en su hombro mientras él alimentaba su amargo corazón con su música. Fría, dulce. Sus miradas conectaron y ambos encontraron la luz del colmillo lunar en sus ojos mientras su estela blanca iluminaba el escenario. Una corriente eléctrica sacudió sus cuerpos. Como si de dos estrellas polarmente opuestas se tratara, sus caras acercaron con la lentitud en la que las notas indicaban el ritmo de sus latidos. Al rozar sus labios ella tembló y exhaló su dulce aire en el espacio milimétrico entre sus bocas, él acercó su cabeza extasiado y puso fin a cualquier distancia entre sus carnes. Saboreó el dulce sabor de la noble mientras sus manos delgadas y largas cogían por completo su pequeña expresión facial, tan pálida como los dedos que ahora la atraían hacia él. La música de este beso bajo la luna no era el piano, sino una sinfonía de nieve.


End file.
